<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartbeat by TracedInAir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617666">Heartbeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedInAir/pseuds/TracedInAir'>TracedInAir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone can see it as always, F/F, Fluff, Oblivious Akko kinda, Poor Diana, betrayed by a medical machine, just a pinch, like oh my god so much fluff, the irony, very light angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedInAir/pseuds/TracedInAir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An overtired Diana crashes her broom into a tree and winds up in hospital. Everyone is very concerned, of course, but Akko has just one question:</p><p>Why does Diana's heart rate monitor keep increasing every time Akko's in the room?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on this Reddit post: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/725856048686170142/754533026922364998/Screenshot_2020-09-13-10-38-44-82.png</p><p>Which I Choose To Believe is a real story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akko paced nervously around the waiting room, enduring the rolled eyes of Hannah and Barbara. She schooled her face into an angry expression. That’s right, Akko was <em> mad! </em></p><p>She <em> told </em> Diana that if she didn’t stop overworking herself, she was gonna get hurt. Over and over again, almost every day. Even that time Akko had been sneaking back from the kitchens at 1 am and bumped into Diana leaving the library because <em> she was still studying! </em> They didn’t even have any tests coming up! Akko was pretty sure it was force of habit more than anything else.</p><p>And that’s why Akko was gonna <em> stay </em> mad! She couldn’t afford to let this righteous indignation slip! Wait, when did she even learn the phrase ‘righteous indignation?’ Maybe being around Diana so much was rubbing off on her. Wait. No fond memories. Angry! Angry Akko who was gonna give Diana a <em> stern </em> talking to for-</p><p>The door to Diana’s ward opened.</p><p>“Miss Cavendish will be able to accept visitors now,” a smiling nurse informed them.</p><p>Akko practically leapt through the door, past the gently chuckling nurse. Hannah and Barbara tailed close behind. Akko could tell they were giggling at her, but that they were just as concerned for Diana as she was. Probably moreso! They were her best friends after all.</p><p>“Alright, Diana!” Akko started as she strode into the room, filled with terrible purpose. “I hate to be the one to say it, but I <em> warned </em> you, and you wouldn’t listen! And-”</p><p>Akko’s words died in her throat. Diana looked <em> terrible. </em> She was covered in bandages, including one over the side of her head, leaving her looking at the three of them with just one eye. Her arms were covered in bandages too, and the few bits of uncovered skin were badly bruised.</p><p>One of Diana’s legs was raised, and she was hooked up to various bits of beeping machinery. Akko idly noted that one of them beeped a little louder, with the number on it rising from 66 to 71.</p><p>“I’m so sorry!” Akko wailed, rushing to Diana’s side. “Are you OK?” </p><p>“It’s quite alright Akko,” Diana grimaced, even speaking was clearly causing her pain. The machine beeped louder, the number rising to 74. Akko suddenly worried that making Diana speak was doing something bad, but Diana continued. “To answer your question, no, I am not OK. That tends to occur when you crash your broom into a tree.”</p><p>“Which wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t been so tired!” Hannah lectured. Huh, seemed like Akko didn’t need to stay mad.</p><p>“Yeah. We both told you to put off your trip home til this morning, you were clearly exhausted,” Barbara folded her arms, standing next to Hannah with their patented Judges You In British look going on.</p><p>It was <em> really </em> weird for Akko to see that look being used on Diana.</p><p>Diana sighed. “You were right. All three of you were. I’m sorry for causing you such concern, not least because your fears turned out to have been well founded.”</p><p>“Concern!?” Hannah shrieked, prompting a nurse to hush her. “You crashed into a tree while flying home at midnight! You’re lucky it wasn’t worse!”</p><p>“We were all so worried,” Akko added, putting on the sad eyes for added effect. Those usually worked. With Diana anyway, they didn’t have quite the same effect on Sucy or Lotte.</p><p>The machine beeped loudly, and the number jumped to 82 for a few seconds, before settling back down to 75.</p><p>“Is everything OK!?” Akko squeaked suddenly.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Diana said brusquely. “To reiterate, I apologise for the reckless manner with which I have been treating myself. It is a shame that it took such a rude awakening for me to realise it, but I will do better to listen to those who have my best interests at heart in future.”</p><p>“Diana!” Barbara and Hannah wailed, rushing towards her for a hug.</p><p>“Please don’t!” Diana shouted.</p><p>Hannah and Barbara stopped still. Akko hadn’t made a move of her own, she’d cracked a rib once trying to learn to fly so she knew hugs would <em> not </em> be pleasant right now. Besides, Diana acted weird when Akko hugged her, and she was still trying to figure out the mystery of the beeping machine with the numbers and the line. It had increased again when Diana had yelled, but not quite as high, and it was already settling down.</p><p>“Sorry girls,” Diana said gently. “I would love nothing more than a hug from each of you, but I’m afraid it would be quite a painful experience at present.”</p><p>“Oh.” The other two looked sheepish, and Akko tutted loudly. Diana laughed a little at her joke!</p><p>“So how long are you gonna be stuck here?” Akko asked.</p><p>“Perhaps a week, most likely two,” Diana sighed. “The break to my fibula was thankfully not too severe, so I should be able to walk with crutches and a cast without too much difficulty. Unfortunately the fracturing to my ilium and ischium is somewhat more severe, so I will require more time to-”</p><p>“Ili-what?” Akko scratched her head.</p><p>“My hip bones, Akko,” Diana clarified.</p><p>“Oh! Oh that’s not good, you need those!” Akko flailed her arms in panic.</p><p>“The doctors have assured me my hips will be fine, they will just need a bit more time to recover before I’m able to walk again,” Diana said.</p><p>Hannah nodded. “Well that must be true then. As a wise prophet once said, hips don't lie.”</p><p>Barbara full on choked laughing at that. Akko was giggling too. Diana, of course, had no idea what was going on.</p><p>“I wasn’t aware they would be capable…?” Diana coughed, then winced at the aftershock.</p><p>“Pop culture reference, don’t worry about it.” Barbara smiled.</p><p>Diana huffed. “My three dearest friends come to visit me in hospital, and while here, they berate me and mock my lack of knowledge on popular culture. The indignity of it all.”</p><p>“Aw shush, you know we love you Diana.” Akko tilted her head into a lopsided grin.</p><p>The machine screamed. The number shot up to over 100. Diana was spluttering, leading to a coughing fit that was clearly causing her a lot of pain.</p><p>“OK, I think we need to cut visiting hours a little short,” a nurse said sternly.</p><p>“No, it’s quite alri-” Diana was overtaken by another bout of coughs.</p><p>“Out, all of you!” The nurse shooed them out the door.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Completely useless…” Barbara sighed.</p><p>“What was that all about?” Akko wondered as the trio made their way back through Blytonbury.</p><p>“Yeah, why <em> was </em> Diana’s heart rate being so erratic?” Hannah was grinning at her and Akko didn’t know why.</p><p>“Oh, was that what that thing was?” Akko asked.</p><p>“I’m just gonna skip past the bit where you don’t know what a heart rate monitor is and continue with this conversation as if you didn’t say that,” Hannah deadpanned.</p><p>Akko scratched the back of her neck. At least there was no malice in it when Hannah insulted her anymore, right?</p><p>“Anyway, why do <em> you </em> think Diana’s heart rate kept jumping up, Akko?” Barbara smiled at her.</p><p>“Huh.” Akko looked up pensively. “I guess she was excited about seeing her friends?”</p><p>“Sure, friend<em>s,” </em> Barbara said. How was she stressing a single letter like that?</p><p>“Hey, I’m sure she was excited to see me too!” Akko protested. “It wasn’t just you two she was happy to see!”</p><p>Hannah and Barbara shared a Look, a Look that was normally used when they wanted to laugh at Akko but weren’t because they were trying to be nicer these days.</p><p>“I know you two are trying not to laugh at me,” Akko grumbled.</p><p>“Of course we aren’t!” they said. Simultaneously. While sharing a Look again.</p><p>“Just cause you’ve been her friends longer doesn’t mean she wasn’t happy to see me too!” Akko threw her arms up.</p><p>“Oh we couldn’t agree more, Akko,” Barbara said.</p><p>“In fact, why don’t you visit on your own tomorrow just to prove that she’s still excited when it’s just you two,” Hannah suggested.</p><p>“Maybe I will!” Akko lifted her head, doing her very best haughty look. “But wait, don’t you guys wanna see her too?”</p><p>“We’re busy tomorrow evening,” Hannah said quickly.</p><p>“We are? I mean uh,” Barbara said, “yeah, we’ll visit in the afternoon instead, before we have to do the uh… thing.”</p><p>They were being weird, Akko thought, but at least they were giving her a lift back through the leyline. Well, she <em> was </em> flying on her own, but her flying was still pretty shaky, so having Hannah and Barbara there to steady her or pick her up if she started dropping was pretty helpful.</p><p>Wait crap, she wouldn’t have their help tomorrow! That… should be fine right? She could do it. Especially because she’d already told Diana she’d visit her every day in hospital!</p><p>Her broom dipped a little.</p><p>How come just <em> thinking </em> about Diana made her flying worse!? It was so frustrating! Every time Diana tried to coach her flying Akko would just make a mess of everything! It was reaching the stage where they’d just collectively agreed Amanda would teach her instead, and Diana had tried not to look hurt and-</p><p>Akko’s broom jerked violently and Hannah had to grab her arm to steady her.</p><p>“Alright there, Akko?”</p><p>“F-fine!” Akko spluttered.</p><p>“She’s thinking about Diana again,” Barbara deadpanned.</p><p>“How did you know!?”</p><p>“Because you just told us.” Hannah grinned, releasing her arm.</p><p>“I hate you guys!” Akko wailed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“How was your visit?” Akko leapt off her bed to greet Lotte and Sucy.</p><p>“Fine.” Sucy immediately set about changing into her sleepwear.</p><p>“Anything else?” Akko pressed.</p><p>Sucy turned her one visible eye to look at her. “She’s fine, Akko. Stop fussing.”</p><p>“You’ll be seeing her tomorrow anyway,” Lotte reassured her. “Nothing’s changed from when you saw her earlier, the doctors still think she’s going to be there for two weeks or so.”</p><p>“They said a week or two earlier,” Akko grumbled. <em> “And </em> they kicked us out early.”</p><p>“Did they?” Lotte asked. “Diana didn’t mention that.”</p><p>Akko shrugged, before perking up. “Oh hey, don’t you think it’s cute how her heart rate goes up when she sees her friends?”</p><p>Lotte and Sucy eyed each other suspiciously.</p><p>“…Akko,” Lotte started, “her heart rate was stable the whole time we were there.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Never touched 70,” Sucy confirmed.</p><p>“What!? It was like 75 or 80 the whole time we were there, even hit 100 once!” Akko said. “I guess she <em> was </em> really excited to see her roommates then. And me!”</p><p>Lotte and Sucy turned to each other again, having a silent conversation Akko couldn’t understand. This kept happening lately! It was so annoying!</p><p>“Akko,” Lotte said, “I think she might have been-”</p><p>“Worried you were gonna do something dumb, and the stress caused her heart rate to spike.” Sucy grinned.</p><p>Akko stuck out her tongue at Sucy, folding her arms for good measure.</p><p>“I think she might have been happy to see <em> you, </em> Akko,” Lotte said.</p><p>“See! You agree with me!” Akko punched the air triumphantly. “I <em> told </em> Hannah and Barbara that Diana was happy to see me as well, not just them. It’s cause <em> I’m </em> one of her best friends now too!”</p><p>Lotte stopped, dumbfounded. “Did they actually argue with you about that?”</p><p>“They laughed at me when I said it,” Akko said indignantly. “And they shared weird looks, just like you two were doing a minute ago.” She levelled an accusatory glare at her roommates.</p><p>“Can’t think why,” Sucy said, sharing another Look with Lotte.</p><p>Why did people keep doing this around her! So rude!</p><p>Lotte sighed. “Akko. I think it’s because Diana likes you.”</p><p>Silence rang out.</p><p>“…I thought I told you guys.” Akko rolled into bed, facing the wall. “Stop giving me false hope.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akko trudged through Blytonbury with her head down, trying not to think about her upcoming visit to see Diana. Alone.</p><p>Sure, Akko was usually alright at not acting too flustered around Diana, but not when she’d spent the whole night staring at the wall beneath her poster trying <em> not </em> to think about what Lotte had said.</p><p>And the way her teammates <em> looked </em> at her, like they were laughing about it. She’d figured <em> that </em> bit out some time after the lights went out. Well, that was unfair. Lotte wasn’t laughing at her, she actually thought - for <em> some </em> reason - that Akko had a chance. Sucy and the Green Team had said as much too when they’d figured it out. Which hadn’t been hard, apparently.</p><p>That was half the issue! Now Akko was gonna be second guessing everything she did for the next hour just in case <em> Diana </em> figured it out! Then she’d be truly screwed.</p><p>Hannah and Barbara had probably guessed too, based on the way they were pestering her yesterday. At least they weren’t mocking her <em> directly </em> about her impossible crush on their best friend. Akko probably couldn’t have handled that.</p><p>But more to the point, why were they all acting like all she did was pine after Diana!? They had a <em> great </em> friendship that was <em> not </em> built on a foundation of Akko being a gay disaster, so why was the gay disaster bit the only part anyone ever commented on!?</p><p>Well, that was mostly Amanda, to be fair. But still!</p><p>And besides, how was she <em> not </em> meant to fall for a girl who told her she <em> ‘believes in your believing heart,’ </em> after giving her an impossibly rare and valuable Shiny Chariot card. Oh, and going to space and blowing up a rocket and holding hands on a mythical broom and-</p><p><em> Stop it! </em> These were <em> not </em> the thoughts to be having right now! Be a gay disaster in your own time, woman!</p><p>Supportive. Calming. Akko could be those things! Well, she was better at the first, but she could give the second a go! Especially if it was for Dia-</p><p><em> Brain! </em> We <em> just </em>had this conversation! What are you doing!?</p><p>Taking a steadying breath, Akko opened the door to Blytonbury General Hospital.</p><p>And very nearly walked straight into Hannah on her way out.</p><p>“Heyyy Akko,” she said with a grin, turning to Barbara. Oh great, this again. And now Akko knew what they were teasing her about. Perfect.</p><p>“How’s she doing?” Akko asked. Neutral topic. Reminder of the reason she’s here. Give them as little to go off as possible.</p><p>“She’s doing pretty great,” Barbara said. “You’ll be glad to know her heart issue’s fine now, pretty sure the highest we saw was like 68.”</p><p>Well. Akko was pretty sure her own heart rate was also well below 68, considering it had just <em> stopped. </em> “O-oh, that’s a relief!” Akko said.</p><p>“Isn’t it just,” Hannah said. “I guess she’s got used to visitors by now.”</p><p>“Yeah, sounds like it,” Akko said.</p><p>“Anyway, we gotta be off,” Barbara said. “We gotta go do that… thing.”</p><p>Hannah sighed. “Can you at least <em> try?” </em></p><p>“Sorry!”</p><p>The two bickered the whole way out of the hospital, leaving a dumbfounded Akko in their wake.</p><p>Oh well, at least they were ribbing each other, not her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, Diana.” Akko was uncharacteristically gentle as she made her way into the ward. She didn’t want a repeat of last time after all.</p><p>“Oh, hello Akko.” Diana turned her head slowly towards her, letting her one visible eye rest on Akko. “The girls told me you’d be here after them, but I didn’t expect you quite so soon.”</p><p>Akko looked towards the gently beeping machine, and saw the number click over from 66 to 71. Look at something else. Anything else. She looked at Diana. <em> Not helping not helping not helping! </em></p><p>“Uhhh, yeah it’s weird they didn’t stay, huh?” Akko rubbed her neck sheepishly. The machine beeped. <em> Don’t look don’t loo- </em>it said 73 now. “I think Barbara said they had a ‘thing’ to do?”</p><p>“Hmm,” Diana didn’t comment as Akko took her seat next to her, on the side Diana could see. “I’m afraid I might not be the most engaging conversationalist for you this evening, Akko. Don’t feel any pressure to stay any longer than you wish.”</p><p>“Nuh uh.” Akko shook her head. “I promised to visit you every day, so don’t think you’re getting rid of me that easy!”</p><p>“Be that as it may, I have precious little to update you on. Aside from informing you that hospital food is quite unpleasant.” Diana made a bit of a face.</p><p>“Can’t be as bad as all those potatoes, remember?” Akko laughed. She decided not to mention the part where the fairies had made some truly delicious soup for the Red Team out of solidarity. Heh, Solidarity Soup. Good name, she should bring that up some time. Wait Diana was saying something <em> pay attention Akko. </em></p><p>“-similarly uncreative, yes,” Diana finished. OK Akko could <em> probably </em> figure out what she said, but her derailed train of thought had given her a better idea!</p><p>“Hey, do you want me to ask the fairies to make you some soup?” Akko suggested. “I could bring it in a thermos or something.”</p><p>“That would be very sweet, thank you Akko,” Diana said. <em> Beep. </em> Don’t look. “So long as it doesn’t require any more kitchen theft.”</p><p>“Nah, they’re always fine to spare me some soup. They all know I love soup,” Akko said.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Anyway, I’ll bring you some tomorrow.” Akko placed a hand gently on Diana’s arm with a smile.</p><p>
  <em> Beep Beep Beep. </em>
</p><p>She had to look, she couldn’t <em> not </em> look.</p><p>92.</p><p>“Th-that would be most appreciated.” Diana fidgeted a little, unable to really move with her leg strung up like it was.</p><p>“Any time!” Akko grinned, trying desperately not to think too hard about what it meant that Diana’s heart rate spiked up massively when Akko laid a hand on her. No reading into this, brain. She’s probably just worried I’m gonna touch a bruise or a fracture or something. This absolutely <em> does not </em> mean what you think it means alright?</p><p>But… what if it did.</p><p>What if it <em> did? </em></p><p>Akko’s mind tried not to spin at the possibility. She could feel her own heart thrumming, and desperately hoped Diana couldn’t feel it through their slight skin-to-skin connection.</p><p>“Hey, Diana?” Akko asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Diana whispered.</p><p>“Do you mind?”</p><p>“Mind what?”</p><p>“Me touching your arm like this?” Akko’s voice nearly cracked.</p><p>“N-no, it’s quite alright,” Diana said quietly.</p><p>“Can I hold your hand?” Akko said.</p><p>Silence stretched out between them.</p><p>
  <em> Beep. </em>
</p><p>Akko couldn’t tear her eyes away from Diana.</p><p>Ah crap, she’d <em> definitely </em> messed up. There was no way Diana didn’t know now and she was gonna be <em> so </em>disgusted and-</p><p>“Yes,” escaped Diana’s lips like a sweet breeze.</p><p>Akko was so glad she wasn’t hooked up to a heartbeat monitor right now.</p><p>Her free hand moved to Diana’s, gently taking her hand in her own, careful not to squeeze as she saw two of Diana’s fingers were bandaged together.</p><p>“Is this OK?”</p><p>“Of course, Akko.”</p><p>Diana’s eyelids - well eyelid - fluttered shut as Akko’s right hand gently stroked the one bit of unbruised skin on Diana’s arm. Diana’s fingers tensed in Akko’s left hand, and Akko had to fight not to squeeze her.</p><p>“I was really worried, you know,” Akko whispered. Sure, they had a bit of privacy right now, none of the nurses were looking in, but the intimacy of the moment had robbed her of her usual volume.</p><p>“I am truly sorry for causing you such concern.” Diana sighed, opening her eye to gaze at Akko’s. “I said it yesterday, but I wanted to apologise again today. And to thank you for having my best interests at heart.”</p><p>“Always.” Akko squeezed Diana’s arm a little, smiling gently. “OK, except that one time we were both out super late cause you were studying and I was bringing Lotte a tart cause that was just mutually assured destruction except not really cause no one would <em> ever </em> give you detention especially not if it was cause you were studying and-”</p><p>“Akko.”</p><p>“Sorry!”</p><p>“It’s perfectly fine.” Diana laughed softly. “Although I’m reasonably certain I saw you eat said tart which you claimed to be bringing to Lotte?”</p><p>“Had to destroy the evidence.” Akko grinned.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Akko’s eyes flicked over to the heartbeat monitor again. 87. Lower than earlier, huh. Although there was a big spike in the line about a minute ago which was <em> probably </em> when Akko asked to hold her hand and even still didn’t Lotte and Sucy and Hannah and Barbara <em> all </em> say it never even went above 70 for them and <em> stop overthinking Akko! </em></p><p>Just enjoy the moment. It was a lovely moment, the kind Akko had daydreamed of having with Diana pretty much every day since February, or even earlier, if she was being honest. Sure she only <em> realised </em> it when Diana had found her in the snow, but it had been there since Cavendish Manor, probably.</p><p>Well, the idea to kiss Diana had <em> definitely </em> flashed through her head back in that basement at any rate. Akko had written it off as an intrusive thought at the time, but now, in this moment?</p><p>She regretted not asking.</p><p>“Hey, Diana?” Akko asked again, slower this time. More hesitant.</p><p>“Yes, Akko?” Diana turned to her, a gentle smile on her face.</p><p>
  <em> Beep. </em>
</p><p>Akko didn’t need to look at the number to know what to say next.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Time stopped.</p><p>
  <em> Beep. </em>
</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It wasn’t exactly how Akko had daydreamed their picturesque perfect first kiss. Akko was having to lean awkwardly over a hospital bed, making sure not to lean any weight on Diana and avoid the side of her face with the bandages. Diana’s arms were too bandaged and bruised to wrap around Akko, although she was clearly trying.</p><p>And there was a constantly beeping heart monitor going off next to them as they touched lips for the first time.</p><p>So no, it was not perfect.</p><p>It was so much better than that.</p><p>“Can you kiss me again?” Diana whispered, as soon as Akko pulled away.</p><p>“Of course,” Akko whispered back, leaning in once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! This is my first time writing their first kiss like this so lemme know if you enjoyed in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>